Chasing Pavements
by snarkyderp
Summary: Hearing silly gossip from some girls of the Pegasus Knights about a poster of Chrom circulating, Cordelia ventured to Chrom's camp to see for herself if indeed the gossip holds some semblance of the truth to it. [[No pairing, but mostly one-sided Cordelia x Chrom.]]


A/N: Random drabble. Just thought of this and wanted to share it with you guys. It's not really that good as I've just came up with it out of the blue and wrote it in the span of half an hour. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it nevertheless! xD

* * *

><p>There had been some gossip from some of the Pegasus Knights about a poster of Chrom. Cordelia would have ignored it, she might have even reprimanded the young women who were gossiping instead of doing their job. Maybe they had been expecting it from her, with the way they had scurried and fanned out when they had seen her looking their way.<p>

Yet, this poster, from what she heard, was quite different from the others. It wasn't just a recruitment poster, it was something more than that. It had Chrom in it! What's more, she didn't clearly hear it, but she heard that Chrom was, well, he didn't have any clothes on, except for a sword in one hand and a scale on the other.

Whoever thought of it was a genius, although, she did have an inkling that it was probably Frederick and his good intentions that was responsible for all this. She would have to thank him sometime soon, she thought.

Maybe it was irresponsible of her, maybe it was a stupid folly, she thought out loud, the wind brushing against her skin, letting her long hair flutter behind her, but she couldn't care any less. After all, thought it might be war time, and though she knew that she should put Ylisse above all else, Cordelia thought that maybe just this little luxury wouldn't hurt. Sometimes, even a genius could play the part of a fool.

As soon as she saw the sight of the camp where Chrom and the others were, she left her pegasus tied in a nearby tree, away from most of the crowd in the camp, and yet, close enough that she wasn't isolated. "I'll be right back," She murmured affectionately to her stead, procuring a carrot stick from the bag resting near the pegasus' back, giving it to the animal, who whinnied, happy to get a treat.

A small laugh escaped Cordelia, as she finally made her way to the camp. When she began to see the people, all doing their own chores, as normal as they could be, she began to have second thoughts. She really _was_ a fool for doing this. It was only a rumor, little, idiotic gossips. It wasn't as though there was any truth to them. After all, who knew where they found out such news. She was about to turn away, to go back where she came from – maybe she would scold those girls, after all – when, out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of it.

It really existed, although, the girls forgot to mention the small quote on the bottom.

"Chrom Wants You!"

Cordelia held back a squeal, as she hurriedly made her way to where the poster was placed, looking around to see if anyone was paying her any attention. When she was sure that the coast was clear, she hastily took the poster down, clutching it to her chest like an idiot. It was really real!

From behind, she heard hurried footsteps and ragged breath. Was the camp under attack? Were there any of the Undead? She quickly turned, the poster almost falling out of her grip as, with one hand, she took hold of her spear, the paper still clutched tightly on the other.

"Cordelia, what are you doing here?" Chrom asked, his breath somehow erratic, he himself was clutching a pile of papers, and, it was evident that it was the same as the one that she was holding onto.

It was as though she was doused with a bucket of cold water, as she crumpled the poster she was holding onto. It wasn't as though she was a pervert! What would Chrom think seeing her clutching on so tightly to his poster? It wasn't as though she even had the right to_ look_ at all him in such a state.

"I.. I just heard about the poster you had! I thought that you'd surely be panicking by now, so I wanted to help.. Take them down, yeah!" She said, obviously flustered, her cheeks beet red as she lowered her weapon.

"Oh, well, thanks. Frederick's… kindness can be quite astounding at times, but, thanks for the help. Do the Pegasus Knights need something from me or anything? I'm sure that that can't be the only reason." Chrom stated, his head tilting a little.

"Well, I also wanted to report that there are no Plegian soldiers in sight, so, we're pretty safe, Captain." Her voice calmed down a bit, though, it was pretty shrill still.

"I see.. Well, thanks yet again. I'm glad that you're on my side. I hope you don't think me silly for fretting over a poster. I know there's a war going on, but.. To recruit with this," At that he was referring to the posters and its content. "I just can't accept that, it's going too far. I should best be going, after all, I have to take all these posters down, I still have a meeting with Robin later, after all. It's been nice to see you though, Cordelia." With a small pat to her shoulder, off Chrom went.

For a moment, Cordelia watched him go, and, when he was out of sight, she turned away as well, going back to where her pegasus was waiting for her. They took off, their destination back to her own camp.

It didn't take her an ample amount of time to know what she had to do.

She tore the poster she had on hand to little bits, and, as she released her grip on the them, they were snatched away by the wind. Again, she laughed at how silly she had acted.

She didn't need that poster, she didn't need it at all. After all, she didn't need it to be closer to Chrom, though, she knew that there was no chance for him to reciprocate the feelings that she had for him, still, whenever she wanted to, she could come up with an excuse to see him, and that, well, that was enough for her.

Just seeing him smile and be happy would do.


End file.
